


they might catch us

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, handjobs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets antsy watching a boring movie with the boys, and Calum helps him with a handjob under the blanket (in front of Luke and Ashton).</p>
            </blockquote>





	they might catch us

"Cal, this movie is boring," Michael whined quietly, his face tucked in the spot in between Calum's neck and shoulder. Ashton and Luke were so interested in whatever the fuck the movie was, they were sharing the other half of the couch and cuddling closely.

"Don't worry, princess, we don't have to pay attention to it. We can do something more... fun..."

Michael could almost hear the smirk in Calum's low and soft voice. He gasped when feeling Calum's hand squeeze his thigh and then travel up to his crotch. He heard Calum mutter a small 'shh' as a warning to not be loud.

"Do you want me to get you off right here?" Calum asked, his raspy voice low and teasing but yet soft. "Make you come in front of our friends?"

"Calum," Michael whimpered quietly, his hips rolling up to get friction from Calum's hand.

"Shh, patience, baby," Calum murmured in his ear before slipping his hand underneath Michael's sweatpants and boxers to grasp his length in his strong hand. Michael brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on his palm to keep quiet as Calum quickly pumped his cock. "Does it feel good, baby boy? Do you like me getting you off, about to make you come in front of our friends?"

"I love it, Cal," Michael let himself whisper.

"Imagine what would happen if they caught us," Calum continued, giving Michael's dick a particularly harsh stroke, making him whimper. Michael bit down on his hand again when Calum kept stroking him faster and harder, he was so close to actually coming. "Come on, baby boy, come for me. Show me how much this turns you on, doing sexual things in front of your friends," Calum murmured, and Michael bit his hand harder as he released into his boxers and on Calum's hand.

"C-Cal, you made me make a mess," Michael whispered, but didn't stop the younger boy from continuing his movements around his dick.

"You sensitive, baby? Does it still feel good?" Calum asked, his voice taunting.

"I might come again," Michael whimpered as Calum's hand sped up. Calum smirked and suddenly stopped, causing Michael to let out a gasp. Luke glanced over at them before going back to the movie.

"Quiet, babe," Calum mumbled, "Unless you want them seeing this."

"Can you guys stop whispering? I feel like you're keeping secrets from us," Ashton said, looking over at them. Calum stopped moving his hand, but was gently squeezing around Michael's cock.

"Sorry, we'll be quiet," Calum smiled at Ashton before turning his attention back to the movie. Michael was trembling, they were almost caught by Ashton, but the oldest boy had no clue what was going on underneath the blanket that Michael and Calum were sharing. Calum ran his thumb across the tip of Michael's dick, and Michael nearly bit his hand hard enough to draw blood as he came again. Calum slowly pumped Michael's length for a minute before stopping and wiping come off of his hand onto Michael's boxers. Michael was panting, trying to calm himself down.

"Holy fuck!" Luke exclaimed, his jaw dropped as he looked at Michael and Calum with wide eyes.

Michael's eyes widened as well, in fear that Luke saw all of that.

"Augustus died!" Luke gasped, he started crying. Michael faked a sniffle, but he was overly relieved. "I didn't even expect that, I hate this movie!"

"Me too," Michael agreed, still slightly trembling. Calum chucked, and squeezed Michael's thigh before getting up to go get food. Michael looked over at Luke and Ashton, they were both crying and holding each other.

He thanked everything in the world for not being caught coming twice in his boxers because of Calum.


End file.
